


what's life like bleeding on the floor

by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Babysitting, Crushes, F/M, Female Mikey Way, First Crush, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Vino Veritas, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsieur_Grenouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/gifts).



Michelle Way had been babysitting Pete since he was five and she was thirteen. For some reason, she had always been the only one who could handle the small, hyperactive child. She was, as Pete came to notice when he was about ten and starting to go through puberty, also very pretty, with pale white skin, big eyes the color of the honey in the bottle his mother kept in the upper cupboard, long light brown hair, black glasses, and, starting when he was eight and she was sixteen, a silver septum ring. Michelle could always stop Pete’s temper tantrums, and she always understood his strange little habits and his reasons for doing things.

But Pete grew older, and he didn’t see Michelle anymore. As soon as he turned eighteen, he moved out and started a hardcore band called Arma Angelus. The band got big, and by the time he was twenty two, Pete was a major celebrity. But even famous rock stars miss home sometimes, and around the time his band really blew up, Pete decided to visit his old town. 

All the places he had passed daily as a child seemed strange and small to Pete now. He got a lot of stares, which made sense. There was no denying that Pete’s gorgeous face and amazing body played a huge part in his band’s success, though he didn’t like to admit it, and besides, the people around Pete’s hometown didn’t often see men in eyeliner and piercings. He ended up walking in a small, cheap bar he had driven past before but never gone in, since he moved away before he turned twenty one. He took the first seat that caught his eye, next to a broken-down-looking woman, probably in her thirties, with bleach blonde hair. She smelled strongly of cigarette smoke, to the point where Pete was considering sitting somewhere else before he passed out. But then he looked at the woman’s eyes. They were big, expressive, and honey-colored, with long lashes. Pete knew those eyes. He blinked. “Michelle Way?”

She jumped a little, as though it had been months since anyone had spoken her name, and spun around, eyes lighting up when she saw him. “Pete! Oh my gosh, you look so grown up!” She hugged him, smiling. “Oh wow, you have tattoos!” She grinned. “Th-they’re really cool!” Pete smiled awkwardly, eyes shining with worry. Michelle had never seemed so desperate for human interaction, at least not when he had known her. “Are you alright?”, he asked softly, not wanting to sound rude. “Y-yes, yes, of course! It’s just… been a while since I’ve really talked to anyone.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice. “My brother and my friends all moved away and did something with their lives, and I just… stayed here. I’m thirty now.” He opened his mouth to respond and she cut him off with nervous laughter. “Kidding! Sorry. I’m, um, a little drunk.” But Pete knew from her eyes and her untouched glass of wine that she was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright?”, Pete asked his childhood crush, his eyes darkening with worry. Michelle blinked, looking like she wasn’t used to people caring about her. “N-not really.”, she sighed. Pete nodded. “I thought so. Listen, I’ll take a break from my band for a few months, and you can stay with me. It’ll be like I’m babysitting you this time around.”, he gave a weak smile. 

Michelle gasped, and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. “Y-you’d do that? For me?” He nodded. “C’mon, it’s a long drive. We should go get your things. Show me where your house is.” At Michelle’s direction, Pete drove through the town, past Michelle’s old house, to the more dangerous neighborhoods. They got to a worn grey apartment building, and Michelle told him to stop. He stopped the car and waited until Michelle reappeared, dragging a small suitcase behind her.

When they finally pulled into the driveway of Pete’s house, Michelle looked over the moon. “I-Is this really where you live? O-oh wow, it’s so big!” Pete, who’s house wasn’t even that big or expensive, laughed nervously and put an arm around Michelle, making sure she was okay. He carried her suitcase in for her, helped her get settled, and she overenthusiastically commented on everything in his house. He wasn’t quite sure what had even happened to damage her this badly, but whatever it was, he would be there to help her through it, and to see the edgy, sarcastic Michelle he had known and loved since childhood. And even if the old Michelle never came back, Pete would love this one, flaws and all.


End file.
